


Butterfly Wings to a Hurricane

by Would_die_for_fitzsimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Would_die_for_fitzsimmons/pseuds/Would_die_for_fitzsimmons
Summary: What if T.A.H.I.T.I was scrapped like Coulson ordered? What if the team had never been formed?ORLora gets bored and writesmoreangst
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Butterfly Wings to a Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look more angst!
> 
> Massive thank you to Rhys (@the-9muses on tumblr) for encouraging me to break people’s hearts and for proof reading 😂💕

When Skye sat across from Michael Peterson in the booth that day she didn’t know that it was the beginning of the end of her life. 

She didn’t know when he flung the van door open and pulled his son inside, ordering her to erase them.

Or that when they arrived at the station and he pulled her inside that she would be leaving in a body bag.

Skye was flung through the air, covered in blistering burns and impaled with debris. Her lifeless eyes unfocused on the dozens of bleeding bodies around her. 

Nobody was ever told – nobody asked.

<>

Leopold Fitz was shot in the head. 

The hub was in a complete lockdown almost immediately after the broadcast went out. Fitz had been collecting a prototype from the 3D printer and hadn’t heard the panic. That was until – the screams of the massacre began.

He had to get to Simmons.

Prototype forgotten, he ran down the deserted hallway, skidding the corner until he was face to face with a tall, dark haired man.

“Are you SHIELD? Or Hydra?”

Fitz's hesitation and confusion told Grant Ward enough. He rolled his eyes and shot a bullet straight into the scot's brain.

<>

Fitz was missing. Hydra was in SHIELD and Fitz was missing. A woman came into the room and inspected every terrified scientist before her eyes landed on Jemma. 

Two men in full tactical gear grabbed her by either arm and marched her out of the lab.

They passed by Fitz. Dead. Jemma was hysterical at this point, but a sharp prod in the back with a gun forced her to walk.

They arrived in the hangar and boarded a quinjet, where she was strapped into a seat.

“Hello Doctor Simmons,” a voice sneered, “We’re looking forward to making you comply.”


End file.
